Jake Castor
' ' 'Jacob Castor ' Forged-by-Ares You gotta whoop a man's ass sometimes ~Trace Adkins~ *Werewolf *''Member of:'' City Park Sept *''Played by: ''James Harder *''Model: ''Omri / Mayhem #1348188 *''Character sheet: ''http://im-chat.com/users/charsheets/csheet.asp?id=20741 *''Profession: ''Professional Garou *''Allied PCs: ''Noah Mendoca Packmate, Marcus Veluchi Packmate, Kirsten Nornsdottir Girlfriend Jacob was a lost cub, but was found quickly after his first change. He spent a long time as a cub and made friends with Marcus Veluchi. They remain friends to this day. After his rite of passage Jake went on to join the pack Cornu et Carta with Noah Mendoca. He and the higher ranking Child of Gaia became friends. When Noah left Cornu to form a new pack he was up set, but he got over it. Jake remained with Cornu for a while after that. He got better and started to truly shine recently. Jake stepped into the challenge circle with Orion a Shadow Lord ahroun and won a fetish weapon called the Fire Knuckles, made for him by his long time friend Marcus. He's used the Knuckles to kill a bane, and works to prove to Noah that he is ready and capable of using the weapons properly. He's fought banes, and been part of a cleansing circle. His most recent achievement, if you can call it that, is challenging the alpha of Cornu et Carta for the position. He won, but Noah offered him the chance to be part of Veritas, his new pack. Jake jumped on the chance and is now working to gain renown with his two best friends. Noah, and Marcus. He's young, inexperienced, and sometimes a bit cocky, but he's got potential. Ask Ilse. He threw her...literally....like a ragdoll. Recently Jake went on an adventure in the Deep Dreaming to recover the Staff of Asklepois with his pack, Veritas. They were tested and tested again. There first test was their willingness to do whatever it takes to complete the quest. They were told to leave behind everything. They did so. Thus far everyone has gotten back their possessions, except for Jake. His Fire Knuckles are still in the possession of the Chimerical being known as Flicker. She did not like what he said or his beliefs and deemed him unworthy of getting the weapon back. Jake is strangely okay with this. The Second test was different. They had to survive without their natural garou abilities, or memories. They did so, facing many obstecales along the way. Jake lead the group to the very best of his ability, and in doing so learned about himself. He met, and fought, Ares, the God of War. He didn't truly win the fight, who could against the war god? But he did prove himself to the deity. He received his memories back. Later the group fought minions of Hades, and got their powers back. Soon after they found the staff and received a blessing from the Deity Asklepios. Jake's was physical Strength. When they returned him Jake was brought to the Heart of the Caern and proclaimed Fostern, and given a new Deedname. Forged-by-Ares. Jake went with the war party to The Western Eye. He watched as Noah, Colors-Outside-The-Lines, his pack alpha, used the Rod of Asklepios to heal the caern there. After that the war party, with the addition of the forces from Chicago, Queen Standing-Stones, and the forces of Western Eye itself, went to Nevada and dealt with the Society of Nidhog and their Fae-mori allies. He fought beside his pack mates, and took his share of Nidhogger lives. Jake recently took a trip to Luna's Court, where he and Veritad begged Luna for information on how to defeat the Whispering Dark. They also chose a Pathstone for a new Caern, for the City Park Sept. One dedicated to Streetwise. They achieved their goals there and learned a great deal along the path itsef. Now they return, hopefully to defeat the Whispering Dark... Goals: -- To reach the rank of Fostern before the end of February. Completed -- To prove himself to be a great warrior and hero of the Nation (Well duh). -- To finish his cabin. Unknown Biological Family Geneology Father: Bjorn Ostensson, former Get of Fenris Ahroun. Athro Rank. Known -- Current: Bjorn was tainted and forced to walk the spiral a two months before Jacob was born. Since then he had lead a pack of Spirals call The Horsemen. He's went up through the ranks of the Black Spiral Dancers to attain the rank of Adren and is the Alpha of both his pack and his Hive. He currently lives in Greely Colorado where he leads a Hive called Black Dawn. Mother: Ingrid Ostensson, dead Get of Fenris kinfolk. -- Ingrid hid Jacob when she found out about Bjorn's betrayal. She didn't have time to get him to a sept so she hid him in a church. She died before she could return for her son and Jake was put into an orphanage and eventually adopted. Sister: Zoe Blackman, Black Fury Philodox. Fostern Rank. -- Zoe Blackman is Jake's only living sibling, from Ingrid. She is five years older than him and was adopted to another family. Jake doesn't know her, but she has been searching for him for many years. Ancestors of Note -- Frey Fenris-Hammer, Fenrir, Philodox, Athro. lived 200 years ago Known -- Thorsen Battle's-Hidden-Dagger, Fenrir, Ragabash, Fostern. lived 350 years ago -- Shield Sheafson. Progenitor of Jake's family. Jake is descended from Fenrir kings. Shield Sheafson was not just a character in the story of Beowulf, but also a Fenrir is great repuation and renown. One of the few Modi that reaches the rank of Elder. Shield weilded Gunnvarr, The Silver Hammer. A war fetish hammer. He commanded respect from all those around him, and made war on his enemies, forcing them to quake in their boots. His armies shook the earth with their march. He did many great, legendary, deeds. The greatest of which was slaying a Jotunn with his hammer and using it's body to craft a bone sword (basically a sword sized Fang Dagger) that he passed to his son, and he to his. Gunnvarr was lost to the ages, but the sword of fridged bones is still out there, somewhere, waiting to be found. . Category:Characters